Video Girl
by BrandNewEyes929
Summary: Sonny wins a contest to be in Chad Cooper's new music video. Already the obsessed fan girl she is, Sonny falls in love with Chad. The problem? She has a boyfriend. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY: Chad Copper is a famous singer; he needs to find a girl for his new music video. Sonny is a normal high school girl with friends and a boyfriend, her dream is to become a singer. He has a contest, he wants a girl who can and sing. A girl needs to send a video of themselves doing that. She entered. She wins. He goes to her school to tell her she has won. They become closer and closer, but she doesn't want to hurt her boyfriend. She falls in love with him. She is caught between two guys, who will she pick?**

**A/N: Hey guys!! This is what you have all been waiting for! Before you guys go ahead and read, I would like to thank CrazedHumor for helping me and being me Beta Reader! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. (except the plot)**

**Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

SPOV

My eyes suddenly opened wide when I felt someone jumping on my bed and a squeaky voice screaming my name… Wait, I knew that voice…

Tawni!

I sat up and asked, now annoyed, "Tawni, how did you get here and what do you want!?" I didn't even know what time it was, let alone why she would be here this early. I pushed my bed hair out of my face in order to get a look at her.

"Sonny, don't you DARE use that tone on me!" Tawni replied she raised her hand and pointed at me in a "threatening" manner.

"Yes mother." I said in monotone while rolling my eyes.

"I am NOT your mother! I am _way_ too pretty to be a mother, and this face is not getting wrinkles!" She yelled while gesturing at her face.

"Typical Tawni." I muttered to myself. Even _now_ at…six forty-five in the morning she was still ever the same. "Anyways, what do you need?" I asked, suddenly sweet.

"I have something to tell you." She paused apparently waiting for a response. "…Do you want to guess, or-"

"Just tell me." I said, cutting her short.

"Ok…Grady asked me out!!!" She said happily and excitedly. She was jumping and screaming around my room, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"OMG I knew it!" I said and getting out of bed hugged her tight.

She pushed me off immediately and said; "My bubble, my bubble!" She exclaimed while her hands made a bubble surrounding her.

"Sorry." I stepped back, giver her _space_. "I'm just so happy for you! I knew this was gonna happen someday!" I exclaimed. My tiredness was now gone, excitement now the only thing in my mind.

She stopped and looked at me curiously. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"Ever since middle school, he's been telling me how pretty you were." I replied.

"Really?!" She squealed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"We—" She got cut off by my alarm clock playing Chad Cooper's new single. My cheeks turned red as stumbled to my bedside table and turned it off.

She let out a small laugh "Sonny, are you like _obsessed _with Chad Cooper?" She asked.

My cheeks remained red and replied, "N-no! J-Just because I like the song doesn't mean I like him!" I replied, stuttering.

_Curse_ my horrible lying.

Tawni grinned as she pointed my collection of the 20 posters of Chad Dylan Cooper all over my walls and nearly me ceiling.

I sighed and looked away from her. "Okay…so maybe I might be a teeny tiny bit obsessed. But it's not my fault he's cute _and _has an awesome voice!" I exclaimed.

She laughed. "Awww!" Her voice changed into baby talked and she stuck her bottom lip out at me. "Wittle Miss Sunshine has a HUGE crush on a HUGE pop star!"

"Shut Up!!" I yelled at her and threw my pillow at her, hitting her in the face.

She gasped. "Nobody throws things at Tawni Hart!" She adjusted herself right again. "Now I have to go reapply my Coco Moco Coco!" She exclaimed and rushed out.

I walked through the loud hallways of Condor High, heading to my locker, while listening

to one of Chad's songs. What? Like I said, it's a good _song_. Don't judge me. I reached my locker and opened it. I sang along quietly, and waited for the song to end. When the final cord struck a note and then cut off, I put my iPod in the locker.

From out of nowhere someone wrapped their arms around me. I turned around to see who it was and a wide smile spread across my face.

"Hi James!" I exclaimed.

"Hey beautiful!" He said and kissed my cheeks. I turned my whole body around to face him and pecked him on the lips.

"That's all I get?" He said and pouted.

I wiggled out of his grasp and said, "You know I don't like PDA" (Personal Displays of Affection) I whined. I noticed him holding some red roses and my face turned to curiosity. "What are the roses for?" I asked.

"They're for you. It's a pre-anniversary gift." He replied.

I smelled the roses and smiled widely. "Aww! You shouldn't have!"

"I know, but I wanted too." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

With Chad

CPOV

"Dude, it's been 2 hours! Can't you just pick a girl already?" My best friend, Nico, asked me as he sat down in the chair next to mine.

"I don't just want any typical girl." I said frustrated. "I mean, sure they're _pretty_, and have a_ nice _singing voice, but they don't scream out a _real_ teenage girl."

"What do you mean?" He asked me, playing with his phone in his lap.

"I want a girl that fits the girl I'm singing about; none of these girls fit. I don't think we need supermodels or superstars." I grinned, an idea coming to my thoughts. "How bout a regular high school girl?

"Hmmm…" He pointed his phone at me and nodded. "That could work… How 'bout you host a contest, and post it on YouTube? That way, _any _girl could see it and be in the running."

I smiled, nodding my head along with his and held up my hand to slap his. "Yeah, let's do it. Let's get this started!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**I want 10 reviews for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Here's Chapter 2! I know most of you were waiting for this..so here it is!! **

**Before you guys skip this and get reading, I just want to say..THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU guys so much for the reviews, adding this to your favorites, adding ME to your favorite authors, and story alerts!! They made my day!**

**I would like to thank CrazedHumor for beta-ing this story and helping me!! (:  
Check out CrazedHumor's stories, they are AWSOME!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SWAC, YouTube (even though that would be awsome), or Salad..sadly ):**

* * *

Chapter 2

CPOV

Nico and I talked about the contest, what the rules were and who was allowed. I figure that if we didn't put them up, there's always that _one_ fan that goes a _little_ over the limit…and we weren't looking for a guy so it was a no go for them.

Once we straightened that out, and after a few technical difficulties, we shot the video right away. I thought about doing something outrageous, to get peoples attention, but in the end we went with something simple. Which ended up sounding a little something like this:

I waved my hand, smiling into the camera. _Hey guys! Listen, my buddy Nico Harris and I have been thinking…We're about to shoot my new music video coming up and we're looking for something new. I don't just want a celebrity appearance or anything like that. I just want something…normal._

I shrugged.

"_So that's why I'm posting this on YouTube. I've decided that for my next video, I want you." _I pointed at the screen. "_To have a shot to be in it. This time I'm looking for a down-to-earth girl who has the talent to help me make this next video something no one will ever forget. So, post you're responses by video and I'll personally watch every single one and choose. In each video you guys should sing to show me just how talented you are. Keep watching for the official rules. Thanks guys, and peace out!"_

After 30 minutes or adding clips of the rules on the end, I posted the video on YouTube and anxiously waited for the replies.

_I wonder how many girls are going to enter?_

Somehow, I didn't think the response would be as enormous as they turned out to be…

_~With Sonny and Tawni in Sonny's bedroom~_

SPOV

"Sonny can you get me some food?" Tawni asked sweetly while her face was glued to my computer screen.

Tonight we decided to hang out over at my place. Usually we stayed over at her house on Friday nights, but for some reason Tawni suggested that we come over here. The only downfall to this is that whenever she comes over, I automatically turn into the maid…in my own house.

Which, to be honest, isn't that different from when we go over to her house…

"Ugh fine." I replied annoyed. "What do you want?" I asked. I ran my hands through my hair, a little frustrated.

"I want a..umm..mmmmm…" She bit her lip, eyes squinting in thought.

"What do you want?!" I yelled, anger getting the better of me.

"Sheesh, Sonny… I want a salad… with baby spinach washed AND dried. I absolutely HATE when my lettuce is soggy, it ruins the salad! Anyways.. thinly sliced red onion,6 raspberries, 5 cucumbers, grilled chicken breast cut in STRIPS, feta cheese crumbled, chopped pecans, freshly ground black pepper, and raspberry-balsamic vinaigrette. Toss ONLY the baby lettuce, onion and grilled chicken. Sprinkle the cucumbers, pepper, cheese, pecans, and raspberries in that order. Also… drizzle half of the vinaigrette and put the rest on the side." She replied really fast. **(After typing that that made me hungry..doesn't that sound yummy?!)**

_What?_ "What? And say that a little bit slower." I said.

"I want a salad with baby spinach washed and dried, thinly sliced red onion, raspberries, cucumbers, grilled chicken breast cut in strips, crumbled feta cheese, chopped pecans, freshly ground black pepper, and raspberry-balsamic vinaigrette Toss ONLY the baby lettuce, onion and grilled chicken. Sprinkle the cucumbers, pepper, cheese, pecans, and raspberries in that order. Also… drizzle half of the vinaigrette and put the rest on the side.." She said slower. **(Now I'm even more hungrier typing it twice!!)**

I stared, just as my stomach started to grumble. "Mm.. that sound yummy. Can I have some?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh yeah you're the one making it." She said in a "duh" tone.

"Ok... Anything else?" I asked. _I hope that's it._

"A iced water with lemon." She replied and turned back toward the computer screen.

"Ok…." I said while walking slowly to the door and ran to the kitchen.

_~30 minutes later~_

"Sonny where's my salad?!" Tawni yelled angrily. I jumped and almost dropped the chicken.

"It's coming!!" I replied and prepared the salad quickly while leaving stuff all over the kitchen.

As I was heading back to my room with our salad and water with lemon, I heard a loud scream coming from my room. I panicked, thinking that something bad had happened to Tawni and the food in my hands dropped to the floor. Then a thought hit me, _what if it was someone bad? What if it was a burglar?_ I ran to the closet to get my softball bat and ran back to my room, still hearing the scream echoing down the hall.

I stood in front of my door, breathing heavily in a batting position and opened the door slowly. I thought to myself: _I'm going to hit this person harder than when I won the championship game._ I was about swing the bat with all my might when I all I saw was Tawni watching a video of Chad Cooper..

Wait… Chad Cooper? I've _got_ to see this. I dropped the bat at me feet and ran to the computer.

_OMG!!! He is SO HOT! _I could feel myself practically drooling at the sight of him.

"Tawni, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper _was_ hot. Hot enough for a squeal and an immense amount of sighs, but a scream was a little over the top.

She turned to me with wide eyes and a smile on her face so wide, I thought she was going to stay that way. "Chad Cooper is hosting a contest for his new _music video_!!!" She exclaimed.

I didn't know what that meant and I _still _got excited. "OMG!! No way!!"

"Way!!" Tawni brushed back her hair. "He's giving one lucky girl a chance to star in his new music video. And it says here…" She pointed some words on the screen. "That she'll be put on his next album!"

I smiled excitingly. This was amazing! Of course Chad Cooper would be the celebrity to reach out to general public. I sighed uncontrollably. "Wait…What do you need to do to enter?" I asked.

"You need a video of yourself singing."

_That's it? _

"Sonny, you should TOTALLY enter.! You have an AMAZING voice!!"

I smiled slightly and embarrassingly twirled a few strands of hair with my fingers. "_Noo_…" Then I perked my head up. "Really?" I asked.

Tawni rolled her eyes and gave me another "duh" look. "Uhh...yeah! Really!"

I have never been that secure with myself. I love singing and it's been a talent of my ever since I was little. The only time I ever really got to shine was during choir, and even then Tawni forced me to try out for the solos.

Even though Tawni was frustrating and annoying at times, she was also a good friend.

I smiled. "Ok..let's get started!!"

Tawni nodded, then noticed something missing. "Sure…wait a minute... Where's my salad?!!" Tawni yelled.

_Uh oh._

I wrung my hands together and bit my lip. "Uhhhh…Well, I sort of dropped it when I heard you scream." I gestured wildly at her. "I thought I was going to have to save you or something!"

She ignored my last comment. "What?!" Tawni asked furiously.

"Sorry…"

She stood. "What are you doing just standing there for then? I want my salad!! NOW!" She exclaimed and pushed me out the door.

"Oh and Sonny?" Tawni asked while peeking her head out the door, voice suddenly sweet.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Clean the mess you made in the hall." She said demandingly.

I sighed and walked off to the kitchen.

Well, at least one good thing just happened. I was going to try out for Chad Dylan Cooper's new music video.

I paused, now halfway down the flight of stairs.

_What was I going to sing?_

**Author's Note (again):**

**That's it! Tell me what you think. **

**I can't update this week and next week because of mid terms.. :(..maybe there will be a surprise this week *wink wink*...maybe..idk..if I have time..sorry hope you guys understand.**

**Also can you guys do me a favor and pick a song for Sonny to sing..the one with the most votes will win.**

**Thanks for reading!! **

**Review PLEASE!!..I'm begging you *puppy dog face***


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello people! It's a long time since I posted. Why? You ask? I got extremely busy. If you want a more detailed explaination, please PM me and I'll be happy to tell you why I was so busy for the past.. 3 months**** I feel really bad for not posting in a long time. I apologize. I hope you understand and haven't gave up on this story yet. =D WARNING: It gets a little bit steamy later on in the chapter. I warned ya! So don't come complaining and stuff. That's why it's rated T.**

**Also, I'd like to thanks my beta, CrazedHumor for taking time from her busy schedule and betaing this for me! =D I would like to dedicate this to her and all my other fellow FanFiction friends (you know who you are ;D) Ok, I'll shut up so you can read the story. =D I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, except for the plot.**

**

* * *

**

******Video Girl**

By: BrandNewEyes929

**Chapter Three**

**Sonny's Point Of View **

After cleaning that disaster in the kitchen, I walked back to my bedroom, While leaving a trail of spinach in the hallway.

_Eh I'll clean it later. _

I went to the bathroom and checked myself in the mirror, I could see pieces of food in my hair and it was frizzed up from the steam from the mop . I removed the wet vegetables and soggy cheese crumbles. The cheese was very difficult to remove, there was white little crumbles even to the roots. My clothes we wrinkled and dirty, so I fixed them, trying to lay them flat, and headed out the bathroom. It took me a while to figure out what song I was going to sing for the video. I wasn't sure if I should do one he'd know or not. In the end, while cleaning, I decided that I would sing, "Believe In Me", a song I wrote a while ago.

I opened the door to my room and I saw Tawni struggling with the camera. I chuckled silently and walked over to help her.

"It takes you that long to clean?" Tawni asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm sorry but it was a disaster in there!" I exclaimed apologetically while having the camera set and ready.

Tawni turned to me and slowly said: "Next time, clean faster,…and carefully. "

I rolled my eyes. "Ok..ok..can we just shoot this video? I asked impatiently.

"In a minute we need to make you pretty!" Tawni said excitedly.

It didn't matter if I argued on this subject with Tawni. It would only take longer to get to the actul shooting of the video. "Fine..fine but don't take too long!" I whined

"Ok! Now sit!" She said demandingly while pushing me to a chair.

Tawni curled my hair in waves and put on my makeup. Then she picked my outfit. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I found that I was wearing a blue t shirt with a white blazer over it, black skinny jeans and converse. _Hmmm not bad._

"And..tada!" Tawni sang.

I smiled. "Ok…now can we shoot the video?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes! Wait..what song are you going to sing?"

"Believe In Me" I said calmly.

"Oh I love that song! One of my favorites you wrote!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Aww Thank you Tawni!" I exclaimed while about to hug her and remembered her" bubble", I put my arms down.

"Ehh..come here!" Tawni said while pulling me into a hug. I was surprised and I hugged back. Now she was squeezing a little bit too tight.

"Umm Tawni?"

"Yes?" She said while squeezing a little tighter.

"I..can't breathe."

"Oh..sorry!" She said and let go. "Thanks" I said and she smiled. "Let's film this thing!!" I laughed and walked to my piano.

"1..2..3..and…action!"

I started playing. The soft melody echoing through the room.

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete with everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak…_

We finished the rest of the song. We didn't know if there was a time limit, so we figured that we might as well do the whole thing.

"And..cut! That was awesome Sonny!"

"Thanks!" I gav her a smile. "Let's put it on YouTube!" I said while heading to the computer and logged in my account, uploaded it and responded to Chad's video.

"Mission accomplished!" I said and check the time: 10:30 already?

"Tawn..it's 10:30.."

"Time flies by when your having fun!" I laughed.

"I better go before my mom get worried."

"Ok see ya!" I said and hugged her and she pulled away.

"Bye!"

~~~~The next afternoon~~~

**Normal Point Of View**

Sonny finished watching Transformers 2 on Blue Ray. It's now 5pm and she had one hour before James is going to pick her up, perfect time to get ready. She went upstairs to get ready for James and her anniversary dinner.

~~  
She finished putting on her outfit. It was a yellow v-neck t-shirt with a black boyfriend blazer and dark skinny jeans, she paired that with 2 long necklaces that hung down to nearly her stomach. She walked over to her mirror to put on her and finished off her ensamble by curling her brown, thick hair.

After curling her hair she looked in the mirror. It's now 5:50, just in time. She waited anxisouly while wondering where James was gonna take her. Suddenly she heard a car horn honk. She knew it was James. She put on her black strappy heels and headed out the door to his black convertible.

**Sonny's Point Of View**

"Hi James!"

"Hey..you look beautiful!"

I felt my cheeks turned pink, and smiled. "Thank you…where are we going?" I asked hopefully.

"You just have to wait till we get there."

"Awww..ok" I said disappointed. I sighed and let myself fall into the back of my seat. My hand found it's way into James's and our fingers curled together instinctivly.

I couldn't hold back the smile.

"Olive Garden?! My favorite! Thank you so much James!!" I said and kissed his cheek. He got out of the car and walked around to my door.

"You're welcome..now shall we?" He said while opening my door, linked arms with me and we walked to the doors of the crowded restaurant.

**Normal Point Of View**

"Welcome to Olive Garden I'm Jake. Would you like something to drink?" The waiter asked and winked at Sonny. James saw everything and shot a glare at him. The waiter looked scared.

"I'll have a Coke." James said annoyed.

Sonny glared at him. Just because some guy had tried to flirt with her didn't mean that he had to take it so serisously. "I'll have the same." Sonny said sweetly.

"C-coming right up." The waiter said nervously and walked away quickly. After he was gone, Sonny hit James's arm.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?!" James said while rubbing his arm.

"Can you be at least be nice?!" Sonny shouted quietly.

"I can't, Sonny, he was flirting with you!" James said while rolling his eyes.

"Ok..can we just forget about this and enjoy our date?"

"I can't with that stupid waiter all googly eyes on you!"

Sonny sighed and to prevent arguing back she turned away from him.

A few moments of silence, with Sonny turned away and James just watching people eat.

James broke the silence and apologetically said "Look Sonny, I'm sorry.."

Sonny sighed and turned to face him. "Ok..I forgive you.." Sonny said and hugged him. James smiled.

"How bout we go to my place and watch a movie?"

Sonny thought about it for a few moments.

_You should go..the waiter ruined your anniversary dinner.  
__**But I want to eat the seafood alfredo!  
**__You order that almost every time you go the Olive Garden!  
__**It's not my fault it's so good!!  
**__Can answer James's question he's waiting?!  
__**Bu-  
**__Answer him!!  
__**OK!..stupid conscience!  
**__I heard that!!  
__**You were supposed to!**_

"Sonny..Sonny..Sonny!!" James exclaimed while waving his hand in her face.  
Sonny got startled a bit cause of her stupid argument with her stubborn conscience!  
_Hey!_

"Huh..wha??"

"What your answer?"

"Umm..sure.." Sonny said unsurely

"Ok..lets get outta here!" James said while getting out of his seat following Sonny and their hands intertwined with each other.

~When they get to James's house~

**Sonny's Point Of View**

We just got to James's house. He led me out of his convertible and into his house. _Are his parents home?__** I sure hope so, I never been home alone with a boy. **__Don't tell Mom she'll get pissed._

"Umm..James are your parents home?" I asked nervously.

"No, there out of town for a few days." James replied smoothly.

"Ok..lets watch the movie." I said biting my lip.

"Sure..what movie do you want to watch?"

"How bout "The Notebook"?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"How bout a NO?" James replied. Time to convince him.

"Please..James..pretty pwease?" I said sweetly and puppy dog eyes. Take that James, he can't resist my puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. "Ok..fine..it's our anniversary anyway."

"Yay!!" I said happily. Then pecked him on the lips.

He got off the couch and put the movie on and sat really close to me with his arm around me. The movie began…

~In the middle of the movie~

**Normal Point Of View**

Sonny eyes are glued to the television screen while James's eyes are on Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

After my eyes glued to the screen for the first 30 minutes of the movie I decided to take a glance at James. His eyes were on me. Is there something on my face?

"What? Is there something on my face" I asked curiously.

"Noo..you just look very beautiful tonight.."He said sweetly. I smiled and blushed.

We looked at each other for a few minutes, then suddently James was on top of me. I could feel my heart pounding inside of my chest. His lips were sending tiny electric shocks all through my body. I leaned into the hand that was cupping my cheek in comfort. It was nice.

We had made out a few times, but not this intence.

Suddently, his hands found their way onto my hips and slowly his fingers sneaked underneath the hem of my shirt, tracing a trail slowly up to my chest.

I stopped, pushing him away. "Wait!"

He pulled back and opened his eyes. "What?"

I shook my head, confusion corsing through my brain. "I...I don't...I'm not ready for that...yet. I mean...I know it's our anniversery...but..." She gave him a hesitant look.

He stared down her for a minute, face unreadable. Then a smile broke over his face, and he shook his head lightly. "No problem. I can wait." He bent down again, kissing her lips gently.

Only a minute or so went by when she felt his fingers try to, not crawl up her rib cage, but to the button of her pant.

Her eyes opened wide and she pushed him away, causing him to roll over onto the other side of the couch. She stood, pointing at him. "I said no!"

He stood, opening his arms up to her. "Come on, baby. Can't we just have some fun. I _know _you want to."

He was moving forward, not graciously, but vigorusly. His voice had changed. It no longer had a sweet tint to it. He towered over her in evident threat. She took a few steps backward, holding her hands out in front of her.

She didn't understand what was happening. One minute they were kissing like allways and the next he was...he wasn't himself. "No, James. I don't want to!"

James smirked. "Trust me, once you try it, you'll want to do _it _all the time." He had backed her up against the wall, grabbing onto her arms to hold her still.

She screamed. "No! James!"

He breathed in her face and smirked. "Just this once. I promise that once this happenes, you'll be _begging _for more." He tried to kiss her neck.

Sonny bent her head so that her chin was in his way. When he looked her in the eyes, all she saw was anger.

"Fine." He said, taking both of her hands into one of his and placing them above her head. "Let's do this another way." His free hand found it's way once again to the button of her jeans and he vigorusly tried to rentch the botton from it's hole.

Sonny screamed again, panic now setting in as she felt him unzip her zipper. _What could she possibly do? Both of her hands were in his hold..._ Her brows came together and she grind her teeth together, letting her leg swing up wildly so that her knee came into contact with Jame's...lower region.

He doubled over in pain, grasping at where the pain was. His eyes shut and as soon as he hit the floor Sonny shook her head with tears in her eyes. Her hands shakenly bottoned up her jeans.

Then she ran, through the house and out of the doorway, until she was standing underneath the streetlamps. She whiped her eyes and reached into the back of her pocket, pulling out her cellphone.

She waited, finally bursting into tears when she heard a "_hello"_ on the other end of the line.

"Please! Come pick me up! I'm near James's!"

* * *

**AN: Yea, I know Chad is not in this chapter but, he will be in the next one. Hoped you enjoyed! Again, I apologize for not posting for 3 months. The next chapter will be up in the next few weeks (hopefully) On another note, h****ave you seem the promo for Legend Of Candy Face? OMG! I'm so excited! **

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Are you mad at James? Do you feel bad for Sonny? Let me know. **

**Review..?**

**-BrandNewEyes929 =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:****Hey guys! I'm back! I really apologize for not posting in a long time, I hope you understand, I've been busy lately.  
I'd like to thank my friend Abbie (Everafterjunkie) for being my TEMPORARY beta reader.  
Also to my current beta CrazedHumor, if you're reading this, I hope you understand, I wanted this posted ASAP, I sent it to you a couple of days ago and you didn't reply. Once again, please understand. **

**This is dedicated to: alexatheknight. I know she has been waiting for this chapter, so, here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own Sonny With A Chance. :|**

* * *

**Video Girl**

By: BrandNewEyes929

**Chapter Four**

Sonny sat on the curb with her head down, sobbing. It had been a couple of minutes since she called Tawni; she had ditched her date with Grady just to comfort her. Tawni was.. Caring, Sonny always knew she had a soft side.

Sonny saw a pair of headlights coming towards her. The car stopped in front of her and Tawni ran out of the car and approached Sonny.

"Sonny are you ok?" Tawni asked worriedly. Sonny just shook her head no and started crying softly. Tawni hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. _I feel so bad for Sonny, whoever did this to her, they're going to get it! _Tawni thought.

After Sonny calmed down a bit they both got in Tawni's car and headed to Sonny's house.

**~With Chad~**

Meanwhile in California, Chad and Nico were on his iMac looking at some of the submitted videos. There were more than 5,000 videos entered and most of them were horrible. None of the girls could sing, they just entered the contest so they can be in his music video.

"Dude, this is a waste of time! These girls are horrible. I give up!" Nico vented, frustrated.

"I know, but there has to be at least one girl who can sing." Chad reasoned.

Nico muttered "Yeah right."

Chad sighed "Let's watch one more." Nico groaned, Chad just ignored him and picked a random video.

Chad's eyes looked for a high-quality video "Hey, this looks good. By RayOfSonshine57" He clicked on the video link.

The guys stared at the computer screen waiting for the video to appear. A girl with long wavy brown hair appeared on a black grand piano. The song began with a melodic piano intro and the girl began.

_I'm losing myself, trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways instead of always being weak _

I don't want to be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way  
So see I just want to believe in me  
I just want to believe in me  
La la la la

The mirror can lie doesn't show you what's inside  
And it can tell you your full of life it's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't want to be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay cause everyone's perfect in an usual ways  
So see I just want to believe in me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today

I guess I always knew that I had all the strength to make it through  
I cannot be afraid I want to wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay cause everyone's perfect in an usual way  
So see, now, now I believe in me

Now I believe in me

The song ended with a wonderful piano outro.

The guys were in awe of her beautiful voice. After a couple of moments of pure shock they looked at each other.

"See, I told you there'd be one person who entered that could actually sing!" Chad rubbed his victory in Nico's face.

"You were right. That girl is amazing!" He exclaimed. Chad nodded in agreement.

"Nico, I think we found our winner." Chad smiled.

Nico exclaimed "Finally!" Chad chuckled and gave his friend a high-five.

**~With Sonny and Tawni~**

Sonny and Tawni were hanging out in Sonny's bedroom. Sonny was feeling a bit better, well she wasn't crying anymore, but her face was still red and puffy.

"Thanks for ditching your date with Grady to be here Tawn. Was he mad?" Sonny asked, feeling bad for cancelling her date with Grady.

Tawni shook her head with a smile. "No. He totally understood. He just hopes you're okay."

Sonny smiled. "That was very nice of him." Tawni nodded in agreement.

"Grady's such a sweet guy.." Tawni beamed.

"Yeah, you're lucky to have someone like him. I'm happy for you guys." Sonny smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Tawni replied. Sonny smiled and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Sonny asked, interrupting the silence.

Tawni thought for a bit "How about you tell me what happened at James' house?" A moment of silence filled the room. "I mean if you're okay with it." She added as an afterthought.

Sonny sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Tawni wasn't sure if Sonny was lying or not. "You sure?" Sonny nodded.

Sonny started to tell Tawni about her date with James, every detail from their dinner at Olive Garden to watching a movie at James' house.

"Oh That's horrible! I'm gonna give that jerk a piece of my mind!" Tawni exclaimed and took out her iPhone.

"Tawni! Don't call him!" Sonny cried out and quickly grabbed Tawni's sparkly iPhone out of her hands.

"But, that.. douche bag hurt my best friend!" Tawni called out.

"That's very nice of you, but I don't want any more trouble." Sonny warned.

"Fine." Tawni muttered, putting her IPhone away.

"Now, let's go to bed, it's already midnight." Sonny told Tawni.

"Okay, night Sonny."

"Night Tawn." Sonny replied and turned off the lights."

**~The Next Morning~**

"Sonny wake up!" Tawni exclaimed, shaking her best friend. Sonny groaned and turned away from her.

Tawni rolled her eyes and said "OMG! Is that Chad Dylan Cooper outside?" Tawni yelled out with fake enthusiasm. Sonny immediately shot out of her bed and ran to her window

"Where? Where?" Sonny excitedly cried out, looking for Chad outside. Tawni was laughing hysterically behind her. Then Sonny finally realized what Tawni was doing. She faced Tawni and shot her daggers.

Tawni shrugged. "It was the only way to wake you up."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Why'd you want to wake me up this early anyway?"

"Come here" Tawni said and motioned Sonny to her computer desk. Sonny had a confused look on her face.

"Look!" Tawni pointed to the message on Sonny's YouTube account. Then, Sonny realized something.

"Wait.. how did you get into my account? I logged out yesterday." Sonny asked Tawni, confused.

"I figured out your password." Tawni explained.

"How?" Sonny asked, creeped out.

"It's easy! Your password is 'SonnyCooper'! It's so obvious!" Tawni smirked. Sonny's face turned red and she glared at Tawni.

"I just got excited 'cause I heard that they picked the winner yesterday." Tawni replied apologetically. Sonny sighed.

"Ok, fine. What did you want to show me?" Sonny asked. Tawni pointed to the message again.

"It's just a message, Tawni."

"But, look who sent it!" Tawni said excitedly and pointed to the message again. Sonny leaned in closer to the computer and read who the message was from, it said, _'From: TheCDCofficial'_ her eyes widened and immediately clicked the message. The message read:

'_Dear 'RayOfSonshine57'_

_Congratulations! You are the official winner of my contest! You and a friend will be flown out to Los Angeles next week to shoot my music video. I really enjoyed your video; you were the best one I've seen out of the 5,000 entries, that's why I picked you. See you in LA! _

_-Chad Cooper  
TheCDCoffical_

Sonny and Tawni screamed in delight and started happy dancing.

"OMG! I won! I can't believe I'm going to meet Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny grinned excitedly and squealed.

"I _knew_ you would win! Plus, I get to go too!" Tawni squealed in a similar tone.

"I need to tell my mom!" Sonny exclaimed happily. She ran out of her room with Tawni following closely behind.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**AN: That was chapter 4! I will try my best to update more frequently. :)  
Did you like it, love, it hate it? What do you think will happen next? Favorite part? Let me know in your review. :)**

**Also! I was thinking of changing the title. If you have any ideas, please let me know! :)**

**Love,  
Nicole  
BrandNewEyes929 :)**


End file.
